Unexpected Is An Understatement
by mistakesinmagic
Summary: What happens when Jade loves Tori and Tori loves Jade? A relationship, one might guess. But what happens when they don't know they love each other? Well, that's what we're going to have to find out
1. Everyone Wants What They Can't Have

**Hey guys! Haha, look at me, new story already! I'm making up for taking so long to update the others. Anyway, well, this story is a bit…different from the others. For one, it's rated M. Not a big deal, but I thought I'd put it out there. Also, it's a Victorious story. I know I've already written one of those, but this is nothing like it. I've fallen in love with the Jori pairing, so I decided to write a fic about them! Enjoy!**

-  
><strong>Jade's point of view.<strong>

Have you ever been so in love with someone that it hurts? So in love that it causes actual physical pain? Been so crazy about someone that it makes your heart race when they're merely in the same room as you and butterflies dance in your stomach when they do as much as look your way? Has anyone ever made your day by simply flashing you a smile? Has anyone ever been the first thing on your mind when you wake up in the morning and the last thing on your mind when you fall asleep? Have you ever been madly, crazily, hopelessly in love?

I have.

Her name is Tori Vega, and she's wonderful. She lights up my entire world and I can't imagine life without her. She makes me the happiest girl on Earth.

But there's only one minor problem. I can't have her. I will never be able to have her. She's as straight as a pin. Me, on the other hand, I like girls. I like girls a lot. But I also like boys. I, Jade West, badass of Hollywood Arts, am bisexual. And I sure am proud of it.

Anyway, back to Tori. I'm in love with the girl. She's perfect, and amazing, and I'd give anything to have her. But..I can't. I never will be able to.

Still, I can't help being head-over-heels in love with her. I see her every day, and I can't keep my eyes off of her. Which is why I'm so mean to her. She thinks I'm staring because I'm trying to threaten her, when really, I'm staring because I'm mesmerized by those bright copper orbs that are her eyes. I'm captured by the way her auburn hair bounces when she walks, and the way her laugh sounds like a bunch of bells clinking together. I can't help but drool over the way her jeans hug her perfect little ass, and it makes me weak at the knees when I catch a glimpse of her round, perky breasts peeking out from the top of her tank top. I'd give anything to be able to touch her the way Beck touches me, make her moan and pant beneath me, make her pull my hair and scream my name as I finally give her the release she needs. I'd give anything to finally have the girl I've been swooning over since I came to this goddamn school.

"Hey! Hey Jade!" Tori squeaks, waving her hand in front of my face and therefore, jarring me out of my thoughts about her. God, I was having sex thoughts about her again, wasn't I? Fuck. Those always happen while I'm in school and I end up with soaking wet panties and a dry mouth. In front of everybody, _including_ Tori.

"What?" I snap, partially out of anger for making me feel this way and partially because it's all just part of the act.

"I asked you what homework we have for Sikowitz's class, silly!" she chirps, that adorable smile of hers coming into play once more.

I can feel myself blush, the warm sensation creeping first up my neck and then into my cheeks. "U-Um," I stammer, playing with the black skull ring on my right pointer finger. Geez, why does she make me so nervous? "We had to write a ten-page script, remember? About love?"

Tori's eyes light up. "Oh yeah! I remember now!" She lightly punches me in the arm, and I flinch uncomfortably. "We're partners for that!"

My blue eyes widen and they seem to get stuck like that for a few moments. Oh, shit. Tori and I are partners for a project. A project that is *definitely* going to require being alone together. A project that happens to be solely focused on love. Since when did this happen? I remember Sikowitz announcing the project, but I don't remember him pairing Tori and I up. I must've been staring at her again. Or writing her name down in my notebook repeatedly.. That's been happening a lot lately.

I swallow, finally blinking and having to squint as my eyes fill with moisture. "O-Oh," I whisper. "Yeah, I remember." I clear my throat and then blurt out a little bit too quickly, "Why don't you come over tonight? We can start it!"

Tori's perfect pink lips stretch into a wide grin. "Okay! That sounds fun!"

And that's when I realize what I just got myself into. I'm going to be alone with Tori tonight. My parents are out of town, so it'll just be the two of us. Knowing her, she'll probably crash early and end up sleeping over. If I don't attack her and fuck her brains out first.

..Where the hell did that come from? Why am I thinking about this? Especially in school?

Cat's squeal breaks me away from my thoughts before I can answer my own questions. "Ooh! A sleepover!" she cries. "Can I come?"

I groan, crossing my arms over my chest. It's hot outside and my skin sticks to the black leather jacket I'm wearing. "No, you can't come," I bark, rolling my eyes. "Tori and I are working on a project. Alone. You'll just get in the way."

Cat frowns, looking down at her plate of mashed potatoes. She pokes them with her fork a couple times before dropping the utensil, its handle hitting the edge of the plate with a loud clang. Great. I've hurt the girl's feelings. Damn Tori. The only reason I'm so mean is because she tortures me with her sweetness.

Speaking of Tori and her sweetness, she's sitting over there with her arms around Cat, holding the tiny redhead as she whimpers, trying not to cry. "It's okay, honey," Tori coos, making my heart flutter. Why can't she use that tone of voice with me? "We can have a sleepover some other time. It'll be fun."

Why does she have to be so goddamn adorable? It's killing me.

I pick up my burrito and take a huge bite out of it, observing the other members of the table as I chew. Robbie is poking Trina and she's yelling at him to stop. Typical. Andre's got his headphones in, his dreads swinging as his head bounces up and down. Tori's still comforting Cat. Thank God Beck isn't here. I hate it when he comes to school because I have to focus on him instead of my beloved Tori. But, luckily for me, he's at home with the flu. And guess who won't be going over to his place tonight to comfort him? That's right. This girl. Instead, I'll be at my house. Alone with Tori Vega, the love of my life.

**Tori's point of view**.

Oh. My. God. I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

I can't believe I'm going to be alone with Jade tonight. I'm going to be with Jade West, the girl of my dreams. All alone. At night. Most likely in a room with a bed. I could masturbate just thinking about it.

..Not that I'm going to. I've never done anything like that. I've never had sex. I haven't even been close. Jade, on the other hand, she isn't exactly a slut, but she's not a virgin either. Not like I'm saying anything bad about it, though. I find it incredibly hot that she's had sex before.

Then again, everything about Jade is hot. The girl is a babe. I'd give anything, _everything_ to have her.

Too bad I can't have her. I mean, she's bi and she's dated girls before, but there's no way she'd ever date me. To her, I'm just a piece of shit left behind by a dog. She's the queen of Hollywood Arts, the school in which we both attend, and I'm just some lowlife who has a pretty good voice. She doesn't know how I feel about her, and I don't intend on her knowing anytime soon.

But still, I can't help but be in love with her. I can't help but want to kiss her pink, heart-shaped lips and run my hands through her beautiful black hair, which has blue and pink streaks in it this week. I can't help but want to wake up next to her, the morning sun warming our bodies up as she plants sweet kisses down my neck. I can't help but want to undress her, my trembling fingers taking off her clothing piece-by-piece as I anticipate what lies under it. I imagine myself kissing her perfect, porcelain skin and cupping her round, ample breasts as she grinds against me. I can imagine her moaning and gasping as I bring her pleasure, crying out in ecstasy as I finally slip my fingers inside of her warm, silky, heated...

"Are you constipated, Vega? You're making the most retarded face."

I jump, my strawberry smoothie flying out of my hands and into my lap, splattering freezing cold milk and chunks of fruit all over me. "Shit!" I squeal, hopping up off the lunch-table bench. "Jesus, Jade! Did you _have_ to snap at me like that?"

Jade shrugs casually, popping the last bite of her burrito into her mouth. She chews and then licks her lips greedily. I have to bite down on the inside of my cheek to suppress a moan. God, she is so seductive and sexy. If only she knew how much it turned me on.

"You looked like you had something stuck up your ass," she comments nonchalantly. "I was just trying to see why."

I roll my eyes and glare at her. God, this is so hard. I hate having to act like a despise her, when I'm actually so in love with her that it makes me nauseous. "Whatever," I grumble. And then, before I realize what I'm saying, I spit out, "Maybe if you didn't spend so much time staring at me, you wouldn't notice that I blinked off-kilter. I think someone's harboring a secret, aren't you, Jade? Do I need to inform your *boyfriend* that maybe you're not into boys after all?"

Jade blinks, and I can tell that she's taken by surprise. But the shock is gone as quickly as it came and Jade leaps up from the table, snarling like an angry bulldog. She thrashes out, her arms swinging and punching the air in front of her. I leap back as Andre hops up and grabs Jade around the waist before she can come any closer to me. Normally, it would be Jade's boyfriend, Beck, holding her back, but he's out sick. He has the flu, I think. Then again, I probably wouldn't have made that comment had Beck been here. He's another reason I'll never be able to have Jade. He loves her way too much and she loves him back. She'd never want me.

I have to admit, though, this is all pretty hot. Jade is thrashing around in Andre's arms, kicking him and punching him and trying to make him let go of her. She's so enraged that her normally ghost-pale face is the color of a ripe tomato. God, is she feisty. I'd love to get her into bed. She'd totally be the dominant one. She'd take all of her pent up anger out on me and end up fucking me so hard I'd pass out. Total turn-on right there.

Jade is just about to break lose when Trina grabs my arm. "Tori!" she screeches, even though she's standing right next to me. "Mom is here! Come on, we have to go! We're going to the mall, remember?"

I groan and snatch my purse up off the table. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist."

I sneak a glance at Jade. She's calmed down a lot, but Andre's strong, muscular arms are still wrapped around her waist. He wants to make sure she doesn't lash out again. Jesus Christ, is she sexy. Her hair is a mess and there are small beads of sweat drizzling down the side of her flushed cheeks. I'm salivating just looking at her.

"Bye, guys!" I call as Trina drags me across the parking lot. "See you tonight, Jade!"

Jade shoots me a scowl and her pink lips mouth the words, "Fuck you, Tori."

Oh, please do. I'd like nothing more than for you to fuck me, Jade West.


	2. Anticipation

**Hey guys! That's right, I'm updating already! You guys gave me such great reviews, that I just had to keep the writing coming! Keep reviewing, by the way. It's quite helpful. ;) **

**Anyways, there are some things I need to fill y'all in on. For one, I do not own Victorious. In no way, shape, or form. I'm just a thirteen-year-old who likes to write.**

**And two, as you have just seen above, I'm only 13. Please don't think of me as a kid and stop reading, however, because I'm really not. I'm very mature for my age. But what I want to say is, this story is not going to be strictly sex. There will be some sexual hints and innuendos, and I assure you, there will be at least one sex scene, but it won't be purely sex. Honestly, I'm a little uncomfortable with putting it all up on the Internet. So, there will be some sexual content and I guess you could say, harsh language, but the story will mostly be Jori fluff. **

**Now that I've gotten that all out of the way, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy, my lovelies! **

**Jade's point of view.**

Okay, what the hell was that about?

Tori has _never _been that mean. Never, ever. I mean, we've definitely had fights before. And those have gotten pretty bad. But _I_ started those fights. Tori either just sat there and looked like she was about to burst into tears or bolted from the room. But this time, she snapped at me and started the whole thing.

Is Tori Vega, wimpy little Tori Vega, finally learning how to stand up for herself?

This could actually be pretty hot.

"Andre, get your hands off of me or I'll stab you with a pair of scissors," I bark, jabbing the back of my heel into Andre's shin.

Andre howls in pain, his hands immediately releasing their grip on my waist. "Goddamnit, Jade!" he wails, holding his shin and hopping around on one foot. "What was that for?"

I shrug, smoothening out my black, pleated skirt. The chain hanging from my waist swings back and forth, the silver metal clanking together. "I told you to get your hands off of me," I say smoothly, running a hand through my thick, black hair. "You didn't obey."

Andre grumbles to himself, quickly sitting back down.

"I'll obey you, Jade," Rex murmurs from Robbie's lap. "I'll obey you at night, when we're _alone_. May I have the directions to your bed, sexy thing?"

"Can it, puppet!" I bark. What is up with that thing, anyway? It acts like it has a mind of its own. Which it can't, because it's a puppet... Besides, the only person who'll be obeying me at night in bed will be Tori. Hopefully.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Rex!" Robbie whines. "What did he ever do to you?"

I groan and roll my bright blue eyes. "If he doesn't shut up, he won't be able to do _anything_ to _anybody_."

That shuts Robbie up. He slumps in his seat, hugging that gross doll to his chest.

I snicker, snatching my bag up off the green lunch-table. "Well, I have to go. I have things to do and much more important people to see." It's not exactly a lie. I do have something to do; hang out with Tori. And Vega surely is much more important than any of these dorks. "Bye, losers!" I call, sauntering away.

Once out of the Asphalt Cafe and into the parking lot, I quickly locate my sleek, black Volvo. I unlock it and hop into the driver's side. Once inside the car, I jam the keys into the keyhole and start the car. Loud rock music instantly begins blasting out of the speakers. I forgot that I had been listening to it this morning. Turning the volume down, I adjust the sunglasses that are perched on top of my head. Beck got them for me for my seventeenth birthday.

Beck.

I'm totally leaving him alone while he's sick tonight. And I'm supposed to be his girlfriend. But then again, I don't really _want_ to be his girlfriend anymore. It seems like all we do is fight and have sex. Sex is great and all, but I want a real relationship. Something you never thought you'd hear me say, right? I seem like the kind of girl who's a total slut, only dating people because of the fact that I can get them into bed. But I'm really not. I want a real relationship, just like any girl. I want to hold hands, and rub noses, and give each other sweet kisses. I want to have my hair played with and have someone buy me roses. I want someone to love me just as much as I love them. And I want that someone to be Victoria Jamie Vega.

My cell phone buzzes from my coat pocket and I fish around for it, finally finding the violet-colored device. Speak of the devil. On the screen is an alert, telling me that I have a new text message. From Tori.

I unlock the screen and open the new text. -Hey Jade! :) Should I bring anything special to your house tonight? Also, my mom wants to know if I'm sleeping over. You never mentioned anything about it, so.- it reads. God, she even texts cutely. It makes my heart skip a beat and my stomach tie itself up in knots.

-Bring whatever you want.- I text back. If only I could tell her what I _really_ want her to bring, which is something sexy that can be easily taken off and some sex toys. A minute later, I remember that there was a second part to her message and send her another text. -Yeah, sure. Why don't you sleepover? It'll probably too late for you to leave once we're done with the script, anyway.- I almost might want her to sleep over so we can fuck, but that's not important right now.

-Okie dokie! :) See you at seven!- she replies a moment after. I stuff my phone back into my pocket and pull out of the parking lot. The whole ride home, the only thing on my mind is Tori and how wonderful of a night I'm going to have with her.  
><strong><br>****Tori's point of view.**

A thong? I wrinkle my nose, pinching the navy blue, lacy garment between my thumb and forefinger. Should I bring a thong to Jade's house? My mind drifts away to what would happen if I did indeed bring the thong. I'd insist to Jade that I always sleep in underwear, because that's the only way I'm comfortable. I'd tease and taunt her, showing off my practically bare ass and not exactly fully-covered crotch. She'd be hypnotized and eventually end up dragging the thong down my thighs with her teeth..

I shudder, stuffing the thong into my bag before I get any second thoughts. It's definitely coming with me. I can't wait to see the look on Jade's face when she sees me wearing it.

I grab my now fully-packed bag and glance at the clock on my bedside table. It reads: 6:27pm. How in the world have I been packing for nearly an hour? Was I really spending that much time on trying to find clothing that would impress Jade? I guess I was.

Sighing, I grab my purse off of my bed and then saunter out of my room. I have to be at Jade's in half an hour, and I'm sure she won't mind if I'm a little early. Then again, she _is_ Jade. I'll be lucky if I don't open her front door and get a punch in the face.

Walking downstairs, I find Trina and my mom sitting at the table, playing what I think is supposed to be cards. Except Trina has her feet up on the table, the diamonds adorning the dark blue Fuzzini boots we bought at the mall earlier glinting under the kitchen light. Her hair is wrapped up in tinfoil, and she has some kind of green gunk on her face. But she's holding cards, and so is my mother.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Playing UNO," my mom answers simply, looking up from the cards in her hand.

I glance at Trina again, who is now using one of her cards to wipe some of the green stuff off her face..and stick it in her mouth. I thrust a thumb at her, arching an eyebrow and looking at Mom. "Is _sh_e playing cards?"

Trina rolls her eyes. "I'm right here." She licks the card clean and then sets it down on the table. "And of course I'm playing! Do you not see me holding the cards?"

"Well, it looked like you were eating your face with the cards, not playing with them."

"I have a guacamole mask on. I'm hungry, so I decided to try it. It's actually pretty good!"

"Okayyy." I grab a peach out of the bowl out of the bowl on the counter, taking a large bite out of it. "I'm going to Jade's. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

I spin on my heel, and start to walk towards the door, but then my mom stops me. "Wait, Jade West? Isn't she the mean girl? Why are you going to her house?"

I sigh, turning back around. "We have a project to work on. I kind of have to go." *Besides, I'm in love with the girl. I'm not going to give up an opportunity to sleep over her house,* I add silently in my head.

My mom smiles, and then goes back to looking at her cards. "Okay, sweetie! Have fun!"

I smirk, spinning around. Of course I'll have fun. I'm going to stay over the love of my life's house. I slip on my black ballet flats and then open the front door, slipping out into the warm evening. The sun is setting, so the sky is a gorgeous mix of tangerine-orange and violet. It's quite warm outside, despite the fact that it's March. I hop down the front steps, and then quickly make my way across the driveway to my red convertible. I unlock it and then clamber into the driver's seat, grabbing my keys out if my purse before throwing it into the backseat the car. I jam the keys into the keyhole, starting the car. I buckle my seatbelt and then pull out of the driveway.

The drive to Jade's is quick, only about ten minutes long. I arrive at her house just as the sun is going down, and by the time I get to her doorstep, it's dark outside. Taking a deep breath, I reach up and push on the doorbell lightly. I hear the doorbell echo through her large house, and then footsteps padding across what sounds like a wooden floor. The footsteps get louder and louder, and then finally come to a stop. I hear the click of the lock being twisted, and then the brass doorknob in front of me turns slowly. The door swings open.

_Breathe, Tori_, I think to myself. _This is going to be the best night of your life._


End file.
